gijoebattlegroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Takedown: Snake Eyes
Disclaimer This is my first stab at creating an Event page -- It's still a work in progress. I haven't tracked a lot of the info needed, but will continue to add more to it once I get to it. Any comments on improving the page are appreciated. Thanks, Ssigsbury (talk) Takedown: Snake Eyes! Takedown: Snake Eyes! is the 2nd Takedown event and the 5th event overall for G.I. Joe: Battleground. General Concept * Enter special event missions to track down powerful and dangerous targets * Engage in boss fights with the help of other Squad Leaders, and use mighty Elite Units to defeat the bosses and rack up points! * Elites are handpicked Units that receive a statistic bonus throughout the length of the event. They are extremely powerful against bosses; get as many as you can for your squad! New Story A clandestine operation led by Snake Eyes has resulted in the compromising theft of valuable Cobra data! The Tele-Viper unit has barely managed to track Snake Eyes back to a G.I. JOE safe house in the Rockies. A strike force has been dispatched to lead an attack on the base, uncover Snake Eyes, and take the safe house. Fight now, for the glory of COBRA! Details * Assemble your Cobra squad for this event * Your Cobra Leader will receive +400% stats * Select Cobra Elite Units will also receive stat boosts for this event New Event Cards Introduced * Laser Viper (Elite) UC1 +200% stats * Laser Viper (Elite) UC2 +200% stats * Laser Viper (Elite) R3 +200% stats * Laser Viper (Elite) R4 +200% stats * Storm Shadow (Elite) R1 +400% stats * Storm Shadow (Elite) R2 +400% stats * Storm Shadow (Elite) EP3 +400% stats * Storm Shadow (Elite) EP4 +600% stats * Snake Eyes (Event) R1 (reward card) * Snake Eyes (Event) R2 * Snake Eyes (Event) EP3 * Snake Eyes (Event) EP4 Takedown Bosses Attack Details All Players get three (3) rounds of ammunition. When attacking the Boss, it is possible to choose how many rounds of ammunition you want to use in the attack. The strength of the attack will be multiplied as follows, depending on the number of rounds used. Players will restore one (1) ammo every fifteen (15) minutes. Using one (1) Reload will restore one (1) round of ammunition. Using one (1) Restock will fully restore the Player's ammunition. Elite Combo Bonus *The event features a special bonus for fielding a squad of Elites. The more Elites you have, the greater the bonus and the faster you'll achieve success in the event. Details of the combo bonus are as follows: The combo bonus will take effect automatically if you select at least two (2) Elite Units to your squad. Event Points The more times you defeat a Boss or Rampaging Boss, the more points you'll earn. The higher the level and difficulty, the more points their defeat is worth. While traveling through a zone, you may encounter a Rampaging Boss. These enemies are the toughest of the tough but defeating them will yield an incredible amount of points. Keep in mind you don't have to defeat a Boss to receive points. The player who deals the most damage receives the MVP title and the most points. The player who deals the second highest amount of damage receives the Junior MVP title and the second most points. There are even additional item rewards for earning these coveted titles, in addition to item rewards for dealing the Final Blow, attacking the boss first, and reaching a threshold of fighters against a single boss. Boss Details Rewards Takedown Rewards Point Rewards Ranking Rewards Category:Event